


make new friends, keep the old

by kingofembers



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Everyone meets their ancestors and everything is sad, This isn't shippy but Zeno has feelings, shin ah x zeno if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofembers/pseuds/kingofembers
Summary: They visit King Hiryuu's mausoleum because there's just a chance for Yona to get advice. But Zeno can't help but feel like his heart was tearing into pieces when he sees his family from so long ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something sort of like this in the tag except it was written a little bit different from how I would have written it. So here, have this. (All of my akayona writings are self indulgent as fuck.

It’s been a very long time since Zeno has been to King Hiryuu’s mausoleum. His fingers dragged along the crumbling walls as the four dragons and their master slowly walked down the corridor.

“Do you think this will actually do anything?” Jae-ha spoke, voicing what all of them were thinking.

“Well… you never know.” Kija’s hand twitched.

“I want to try.” Yona said firmly. “That’s… I mean, the worst that can happen is nothing, right?”

“Zeno agrees with the Miss.” Zeno nodded his head, the beads that held his medallion jingling as they moved. “This one thinks that it is worth a try. If it works…” Zeno trailed off, eyes lifting as they stepped out of the dusty tunnel and into the dimly lit mausoleum. A lump formed in his throat and he let out a shuddered breath, flexing his fingers as he calmed himself down. He moved forward, memories flooding back as he remembered his sleeping king.

“How do we want to go about this?” Jae-ha asked.

“Let’s all sit, first.” Zeno said weakly. The other four exchanged quick looks that flittered between them, but Zeno sat on the floor and folded his legs. Shin-ah quickly followed suit, and reluctantly the other three went by the example. Zeno held out his hands, offering them to the younger dragons. Shin-ah and Yona’s warm hands clasped his own, and he saw Kija and Jae-ha join the circle.

Zeno closed his eyes before he could see anything else. There were a few long moments where the room was filled with only the sound of shallow breathing. And then the air around them tightened, growing heavier, and Zeno felt pain crack in the inside of his skull. He vaguely heard the others cry out in surprise, Yona and Shin-ah’s grips tightening drastically on his hand.

Zeno let out a small groan and went to open his eyes. He blinked rapidly as he found himself in a very old courtyard, one that remained fixedly in his memory. Yona’s hand was still pressed into his out of fear, but they were all together. Zeno coaxed his wrist out of Yona’s grip, easing it away with soothing words.

“You bastard!”

Yona dropped his hand and Zeno whipped around, blue eyes wide as he was suddenly smothered in white hair and embraced in the hold of a much larger man. Instinctively, Zeno’s fingers curled into the fabric of the man’s vest, and a knot formed in Zeno’s throat.

The contact was gone, replaced by rough hands — and claws, ow — on his shoulders, and blue eyes blazed.

“Where the hell have you been, Ouryuu?!”

Zeno blinked and his vision misted over. “Guen.” He whispered.

Guen blinked in surprise, but a new voice spoke up. “Hakuryuu, you found him?”

Zeno looked beyond Guen to see Shuten and Abi approaching and his eyes rounded out ever so slightly. Zeno gaped openly, at a loss for words as his heart clenched tightly.

Lithe fingers curled around his wrist and he was snapped out of his daze by Yona, who was pale and looked concerned. It only made sense, for these were not her dragons after all. Zeno could feel Kija, Shin-ah and Jaeha all slowly creep up to stand behind Zeno, looking warily at their ancestors.

Guen, Shuten, and Abi were just as open about their staring.

“You kept us waiting, Ouryuu.” Zeno looked to Abi, whose golden eyes were gleaming as they flickered between him and the new Seiryuu. Shin-ah’s fingers curled around Zeno’s wrist in an almost possessive way, and Zeno felt the other three begin to bristle a little bit.

“I’ve lost touch with the heavens, you know.” Zeno cracked an awkward smile, and he gently shook off Shin-ah’s touch. He did take a step back, closer to the young ones. “And Zeno is sorry… But this one is here for your guidance.”

“Guidance? You keep us waiting for an eternity and you want our guidance?” Shuten smacked Zeno over the head, much to the surprise of the younger generation. Zeno whined, rubbing his head and shaking it in a “no” gesture.

“Not for this one. It’s time you acknowledged the others who are here with Zeno as well.”

Abi was the first to move forward, golden eyes fixed on Shin-ah. “Seiryuu.”

Guen and Shuten looked at their descendants, moving forward to inspect them. Guen clapped a hand on Kija’s shoulder, inspecting him through blazing blues. Shuten folded his arms as he looked at Jae-ha, and Zeno moved to stand next to Yona and squeeze her hand.

“You’re smaller than I would expect, Hakuryuu.” Guen mused. Kija bristled some.

“I can still use my power effectively!” Kija met Guen’s gaze and Zeno felt himself swell with pride at the fire that burned in Kija’s eyes. Jae-ha and Shuten were walking circles around each other, and the younger Ryokuryuu flipped his hair.

“You are certainly not what I expected of my ancestor. Although. Given who raised me as a child, I cannot say I’m terribly surprised.” Jae-ha gave Shuten a once over and Zeno noticed how the previous Ryokuryuu looked almost a little bit insulted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, sounding just a little bit more than aggressive.

“Means I got chained down by a crazy man and got the shit beat outta me.” Jaeha gestured with his hand. “Not very fond of my predecessor, as you might imagine.” Shuten’s nostrils flared and something burned in the deep purples of his irises. Zeno worried for the people of that tribe.

“Of course your descendants were treated badly.” Abi scoffed a little bit. “I’m surprised any of them managed to settle down.”

“I’m… actually the only one who was treated well in any manner.” Kija spoke up, and the three ancestors blinked.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad my descendants are treatin Hakuryuu right… But how are you the only one? Seiryuu over here isn’t revered as a god?” Guen looked astonished.

Shin-ah flinched. Abi noticed it immediately and hisconfused expressions lapsed into something absolutely livid. “You. Seiryuu. What was your treatment like.” There was no room for argument in his tone. Shin-ah shifted uncomfortably.

“...Ignored.” Shin-ah murmured. “I was… monster. Just Seiryuu. I didn’t exist.”

Abi looked enraged, scowling thoroughly, and Shin-ah threw a worried glance over at Zeno.

“So…” Zeno spoke up. “If you three are here, then…” He couldn’t hide that piece of hope in his voice.

The three exchanged glances. “Yes.Technically. He’s not… entirely here. It’s more a wisp.”

Zeno felt his chest tighten and his stomach dropped.

“Are you talking about King Hiryuu?” Yona asked gently. Guen and Shuten nodded while Abi looked at Yona with a frown.

“Yes. You… are very similar to him, my dear.” Abi took a few steps towards Yona, peering at her with a furrowed brow.

“We came here because I wanted advice from him.” Yona’s soft lavender hues peered up at the original dragon warriors and focused on Abi as he approached. Abi brought up a hand and delicately cupped her chin, peering at her curiously.

“... Then you must call him.”

Yona’s brow furrowed and Zeno rubbed soothing circles into the skin on her wrist. The princess’s fingers twitched and she drew in a long, slow breath.

“King Hiryuu?” Yona’s voice wavered slightly and for a few long heartbeats there was nothing. Yona’s expression fell, and Zeno’s throat tightened.

“You have grown, my dear.”

Everyone turned to look at the source if the voice. Vibrant red hair and warm lavender eyes took up Zeno’s field of vision, and it took all of his self control not to take off running.

“King Hiryuu…” Yona whispered.

“Yona.” The king moved forward with a beautiful, flowing grace, and he gently cupped Yona’s face in his hands. He smiled gently, brushing her hair away from her face. “You’ve turned into a beautiful woman.”

“You’ve… You’ve met before?” Kija’s voice was tight. Yona’s eyes were wide.

Hiryuu tilted his head with a smile. “Not entirely. Yona got very sick as a young child, and often bordered on the line of heaven and the real world. It has been a very long time.”

“That was you?” Yona’s voice was a whisper. Hiryuu nodded.

“It was. And I know why you’re here, Yona. And, unfortunately…” Hiryuu trailed off. “I cannot give you anything that you do not already have. It is all here.” He gently touched a finger to her heart and a soft glow pulsed from his touch. Yona swallowed and nodded some.

“I understand.” There was disappointment in her tone that was not lost on Hiryuu. The dragon king smiled gently and kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair as though she was a child. Yona’s lip wavered some, and Hiryuu murmured something to her. The rest of the dragon warriors turned away, dwelling into a discussion with their counterparts, and for a moment Zeno felt… Alone.

He took in a deep breath before turning to look at the surrounding area. Heaven certainly was not what he was expecting, but he also couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. He had seen far too much to be truly surprised by anything anymore.

“I suppose that you all should go back.” Hiryuu broke through the discussion after a handful of long moments. “Heaven is not a place for the living.”

The young ones nodded and Zeno looked out on his friends. “You all go ahead. I will meet with you soon.” The older generation looked at him curiously but the younger generation didn’t question his words. One by one they vanished back into the world of the living, but Seiryuu remained behind.

Zeno looked at Shin-ah, who was holding his own wrist and looking just slightly uncomfortable. “You need someone to bring you back home.” He said quietly.

Zeno felt his heart swell and he smiled at Seiryuu. “Thank you.” He turned back to the four of the older generation and he smiled gently. His vision blurred something and he took off running, throwing his arms around Hiryuu and almost sending the king toppling. Zeno let out a wailing cry as hot tears slid down his face, and a set of familiar arms engulfed him. Hiryuu’s fingers carded through Zeno’s hair as he cried, and soon enough there were arms around his middle and a cheek pressed to his back. Abi. Shuten joined the hug, wrapping up the three of them, and Guen draped himself around them all.

Zeno cried harder, but laughter bubbled from his lips. He had missed them all so much, he had lived with so many regrets. He felt like his heart was going to burst.

Another presence approached and warm fingers entangled with Zeno’s. The four ancestors all drew back in surprise as Shin-an wormed his way between them all, concern coming off of him in waves. Concern for Zeno. Seiryuu brought up one hand and wiped away his tears, and Zeno was reminded of all the love he felt for the young ones. For Shin-ah.

Shin-ah lifted his mask some and pressed his forehead against Zeno’s, golden eyes staring into blue. Zeno sniffed and Shin-ah engulfed him in an embrace, settling his chin in the top of Zeno’s head.

From where he was pressed against Shin-ah, he heard the younger dragon say, “We’ve got him. You don’t need to worry about him.”

There was a breath of relief from the rest of the dragon's, and Zeno turned to look at his older friends whose faces were full of affection for their yellow dragon.

Zeno let out a watery laugh, burying his face into Shin-ah’s chest as the other pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. Zeno pulled back, entangling his fingers with Shin-ah’s, and he looked at Abi, Guen, Shuten, and Hiryuu.

“I think it’s time for you to go home now, Zeno.” Hiryuu said gently.

Zeno nodded. “Zeno has a home with the young ones.” He agreed. “I miss you all, but…” Zeno looked up at Shin-ah and squeezed his hand. “I just take care of these young ones.”

Hiryuu chuckled and he moved forward to brush a hand against Zeno’s cheek. He looked up at Shin-ah. “Thank you, Seiryuu.”

Shin-ah nodded, pulling his mask back down. Zeno closed his eyes and pressed against Shin-ah with a small sigh, fingers curling into the fabric of his vest.

There was the feeling of earth beneath him, and Zeno’s eyes fluttered open to see the concerned faces of Yona, Kija, and Jae-ha looking down at him. Shin-ah still held fast to his hand, but Seiryuu was conscious as well and peeked at him through the mask.

Zeno smiled gently, sniffing and brushing the back of his hand across his eyes to clear away the tears. “Zeno loves you all.”

Yona was the first to engulf him in a hug, small arms wrapping around him tightly, and soon it was followed by Kija, Shin-ah from behind, and Jae-ha to wrap them all up. They all held one another for as long as they could bear it, long enough that Hak’s voice drifted down the tunnel they came, asking if they were alright

“We’re fine,” Yona called back, drawing out of the embrace. They all looked at one another and smiled, got off the ground and wiped away the dirt on their clothes and the tears on their faces. Zeno was the first to giggle at the absurdity of the situation, and soon enough they were all tittering like children.

“It’s time to go back.” Jae-ha reminded them.

Zeno laughed and he gently pushed Shin-ah and Kija ahead of him. “Come, young ones! Zeno will herd you all like ducklings if need be.”

Yona giggled at Zeno’s silliness and she took his hand to bring him along. He threw a glance over his shoulder and smiled, turning back to look at these young ones who he loved so dearly. No more looking back.

“It’s nice to be home.” Shin-ah said quietly. Zeno couldn’t agree more. 


End file.
